


and i must insist that you haven't had enough

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [296]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Victor and Marnie get closer over the course of the gym challenge, and by the time they finally have a chance to spend some real time alone together, they both find themselves ready to take things to the next level.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Series: Commissions [296]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	and i must insist that you haven't had enough

Meeting Marnie is definitely the best thing that has ever happened to Victor, and he still thinks that, even now that he is the champion. The two of them hit it off from the start, with him falling so hard for her all at once that he hardly knew what to do with himself.

Back then, he was still a new trainer, swept away in awe of the punk girl, who seemed so cool and experienced despite also being a beginner, because she had a gym leader for an older brother, and a group of fans following her nearly everywhere that she went. It was no wonder Victor found himself so intimidated, and in the beginning, it felt impossible to even talk to her.

He had no idea, back then, that she was not nearly as intimidating as he thought, and definitely never would have guessed that she had taken an interest in him. With his own ideas about what her type must be, he ruled himself out completely, and decided from the start that he was aiming for a girl way out of his league, and that there was no point in even trying, because he would just make a fool of himself.

Over time, though, they got to know each other, as rivals and then as friends. When he battled with her, he started to realize that Marnie was not exactly intimidating, but perhaps just on the quiet side. That could give anyone the wrong idea, especially with the way she dresses and carries herself, but when they battled, behind her steady determination, he could start to sense her true nature.

It came through even more when she would talk to him. Marnie turned out to be rather soft-spoken, and not the terrifying bad girl he originally thought that she was. That only made him that much more interested in her, but even then, he thought there was no way that she could take an interest in him. Even if she was not that bad herself, he doubted she would want some pushover like him. She probably wanted some badass musician, or something like that, and Victor was so not the badass type.

At least, besides during battles, he was slowly starting to realize, but that did not seem like it would count for anything.

The first time that he saw Marnie really open up was when she smiled for him. Well, she was not exactly smiling _for_ him, but it was a smile in his presence, a big and genuine smile that made his heart ache. His crush on her had started because of how cool and intimidating he thought that she was, but once he found out that was just an exterior, hiding a much different, much more soft spoken and sweet girl, that only made him like her that much more.

Victor fell for her because of the contrast. Her appearance was not entirely inaccurate; nice as she may be deep, he knew even then that she was still tough. She was determined to make a name for herself, and let nothing stand in her way, and she was never the type to let anyone walk all over her. But she was sweet, he could tell now, and there was a shyness beneath the tough act, perhaps because she was not used to being around so many people. He knew very little about how she grew up, just barely knowing where she was from and who her brother was, but it would not be long before he got to see a bit more of that, and that was when things really started to change.

Having battled her a handful of times, he was not surprised that she wanted another battle in exchange for her help. When he arrived at her hometown, ready to get his seventh gym badge, he discovered the gym challengers all being held back because the entrance to the city was blocked. Marnie was just as confused as he was about this, since she had not heard anything from home about any trouble in the city.

Fortunately, she knew another way in, and decided to let Victor in on that secret, in exchange for a battle. This is her own hometown, so she knew all there was to know about it. There was already something different about her, even before they battled, something that he could not quite put his finger on. Perhaps it was that she was coming out of her shell a little more, being somewhere more familiar to her, but whatever it was, it made it hard to focus on the battle at all, when he could not stop thinking about how much cuter she was, and he had previously not thought such a thing to be possible.

But once they entered the city, he got to see an entirely different side of her. She opened up like it was nothing, dealing with her fans, who also turned out to be her brother’s misguided gym trainers, and it was the first time that Victor actually saw her do anything that could really be taken as intimidating. Knowing her as he did, though, he was not scared of her in that moment, and instead could not help but find the whole thing amusing, watching the way they cowered and apologized to her for what they had done.

At that point, there was no way that he could run from his feelings anymore. He liked her, and was starting to think that she might have a soft spot for him, so even after he earned his badge from her older brother, he stuck around for a little while, waiting until she had also finished her battle. Then, he mustered up all of his courage, and asked if she wanted to hang out for a bit before moving on, maybe show her around her hometown, and the two of them have been together ever since.

Dating his rival was a lot less complicated than he thought that it would be. Though the two of them were both still aiming for that champion spot for their own reasons- Marnie, to try and prove herself and put her hometown on the map, and Victor because he had been dreaming of it his whole life, watching his best friend’s older brother from the audience, dreaming of the day he could be the one up there- they did not let that get in the way of their budding relationship.

Both knew that there was a strong chance they would have to face off against one another in the end, and talked about that before they even addressed just how far their relationship would go. Marnie was firm enough, insisting that none of that had anything to do with her feelings for him, and that she would hardly be a good contender for champion if she let personal feelings get in the way of official Pokemon battles. With a gym leader for an older brother, she has had plenty of time to see the way he handles his professional and personal relationships, and therefore had a good example set for her.

With Marnie putting her feelings on the table so plainly, that made it easier for Victor to accept things, and then, the two of them began dating officially. There was not a lot of time left on their journey, but they made the most of it, going out when they were in the same area, having fun whenever they could, while also focusing on their victories. Both of them got their final gym badge, and so, both of them were able to go to Wyndon for the semi-finals, but only one of them would be able to make it to the finals, and that was only if neither of them lost out to someone else.

Before the semi-finals, they decided to have a little more fun together, to forget everything that was coming, and they both went into the battle with a clear head. As if by fate, they faced off against each other in the first round, and Victor was the one to win there. Marnie did not take it too hard; though she admitted that she was disappointed, that she would have liked to have made it all the way, that it did not make her any less proud of him.

And it would not stop her from doing her best, as the new gym leader of Spikemuth, to keep making into tournaments, so their rivalry would not end here. For now, though, she would simply cheer for Victor. Since he beat her, she expected him to make it all the way. After defeating Hop, and securing his place in the finals, things got a little hectic, what with the growing suspicions regarding the chairman. Marnie and her brother were there to help him and Hop, making her feelings for him a little too obvious, with how concerned she was.

Victor tried not to be _too_ afraid of Piers, though.

By the end of that debacle, he found himself promising to have a really special outing with Marnie when all of this ended, to make up for how much she had done for him, and so that the two could relax. Regardless of what happened, he was going to take her out to celebrate the end of the gym challenge.

The finals themselves went off without a hitch, right up until time for the championship match came, and then, the chairman revealed his big plan, and suddenly, Victor found himself caught up in the same mess as Leon, and found himself somehow becoming the savior of the Galar region, through circumstances so crazy that he still has not properly processed.

Marnie, after giving him an earful for making her worry, made him promise once again to win his big battle against Leon, so that they would have even more to celebrate on their big outing. And Victor, despite entering into the most difficult battle of his life, actually did- he defeated the undefeatable Leon, and became the first new champion of the Galar region in over a decade.

~X~

Even now, he is still reeling from that, from all of it. It seems like just yesterday that he left home, but also feels like it has been years since the day Leon gave him his first Pokemon. Either way, he can definitely say that it does not feel like only a brief gym challenge season has passed between now and then. So much has changed, and now he is swept up in the glory of being a champion, while also still trying to accept the fact that he has a girlfriend as cool as Marnie, and that she’s just as into him as he is into her.

His new life has kept him pretty busy, but he has continued to assure her that their big date is coming up. She does not mind how busy he is, only because she is busy herself, what with her brother’s sudden retirement and all the work that has to be done to officially name her the new gym leader. Due to her high placing in the gym challenge, she is at least considered worthy of the job, but everything is going slower than usual, with their not being an official chairman right now, though Leon is doing everything that he can to move things along.

Finally, though, Victor is going to have his much deserved time with his girlfriend. The two of them have managed to get an entire weekend to themselves, where he knows exactly what he wants to do- disappear somewhere that the two of them can properly be alone, away from the press, and away from any news regarding the Pokemon League. He has not really thought much farther beyond that, in terms of what might happen when they are alone for that long, but that is because, if he thinks about it for too long, he gets way more excite than he needs to.

Though once the plans are settled on, it becomes hard not to think about something like that happening. The two of them may be young, just fourteen, but they have already gotten plenty close since they first met, and they have decided on camping out together for their time away, which leads to plenty of alone time, and plenty of time sleeping. Or, at least, time that could be spent on sleeping, and could also be spent on a multitude of other things.

He and Marnie have both agreed that disappearing into the Wild Area for the weekend is a lot better than any outing they could have planned. No matter where they go, at least one of them will attract ample media attention, so both of them together is just a recipe for disaster. Both would like to just unplug and forget about all of that for a little while, to have a celebration that involves running away from everything that they are celebrating, so that they can focus entirely on each other. Plus, Victor may have bragged a time or two about his curry, and Marnie is looking forward to the chance to try it.

All in all, it sounds perfectly romantic, but also sounds like the perfect opportunity to kick their relationship up a notch, and Victor continues to try and keep those thoughts far from his mind, not wanting to get ahead of himself. Marnie has not even hinted at anything like that happening during the weekend, which might just mean that she is waiting for him to bring it up first, but might also mean that she wants nothing to do with any of it, that she thinks that they are too young, and that it is too soon.

The first night itself starts off without a hitch, though. The two meet up and search for the perfect place to set up and camp and let their Pokemon roam and play. They set up separate tents, which means that she at least does not expect him to assume that they will be sleeping together, but that does not really tell him much, and just leaves his mind running around in circles as he tries to figure out some sort of meaning, until he gives up and focuses on cooking for her.

Marnie is every bit as impressed with his curry as he assured her that she would be, and once both are full, and have made sure that their teams are well taken care of and ready to rest, they are able to have some proper alone time together. The sun has already set, so the to of them can sit together under the stars, with his arm around Marnie, her body warm up against his. Victor can’t help but reflect on how far they have come since he first developed a crush on her, back when he just thought she was cute and scary.

“I’ve always thought you were cute,” she admits, when he says this out loud, and he blushes, glad for the cover of night to keep her from noticing.

“Is that right?”

“Yeah, it was charmin’, the way you always got all red around me,” she says, which only makes him blush that much harder. He tightens his hold on her, just wanting to keep her close to him. This is the kind of romantic night that they have both been needing. Up until now, their dates, though great, have been rushed and painfully public, as they have done their best to navigate their never-ending schedules.

Being alone under the stars feels like the perfect cure to all of that, and the perfect boost in their relationship. That being said, Victor is still not able to keep his thoughts completely pure, not with Marnie so close to him, smelling so nice, and with her body so warm. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop thinking about what he would do with her, how far he would go, if only she would allow it.

And while he is thinking about that, she turns to face him and goes in for a kiss, just like that. Now, this is far from the first time the two of them have kissed, but the conditions have never been ideal, as they have always struggled to get any real privacy. Being alone makes all the difference in the ardor that Marnie shows him now, and Victor does not hold back either, his impure thoughts and his general affection for her both driving him on.

With neither of them able to slow down, with both of them so caught up in the moment, it is no wonder that things might start to get a little heated. He tries to not push too close to her, so that she can’t feel how this is effecting him, but it seems like every time he puts a little bit of distance between them, Marnie is pushing back against him, trying to close that difference, trying to get more contact.

It almost seems like she is trying to gauge how into this he is, but he is certain that is just wishful thinking on his part, that he is just getting caught up in how much he wants her to want him, rather than getting an accurate reading on the situation. But she definitely never wants to stop kissing, so he keeps that up, trying to give her everything that she wants, while also trying to hide his growing arousal, because this has all made it completely impossible for him to keep his boner under control.

Eventually, Marnie is going to notice, and there is going to be no way to explain it away. The best he can hope for is that she will laugh it off and take it in stride when he says that he does not expect anything from her, that it will go away on its own and they can just keep doing whatever she wants. For now, though, she offers him no chance to try and hide his excitement, and keeps pushing things further and further, past the point that he is going to be able to come back from.

Victor is painfully aware of just how badly he wants her, and just how bad of an idea this level of privacy was, if he is going to maintain any sense of decency in this relationship. And then, just as he tries one last time to pull back, she pushes in closer, and bumps right against his erection, and suddenly yanks back from the kiss, eyes wide in surprise.

Great, just what he needed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he says. “That was just…I mean, I wasn’t going to…”

“No, no,” Marnie says, once she overcomes her surprise enough to speak. “It’s not that, I didn’t pull away cos of…I mean, I was expectin’ _that_ , I just wasn’t expectin’ you to be so…so…” She looks off to the side, suddenly embarrassed, and it takes Victor a moment to realize that she is saying outright that she is not bothered by how turned on he is.

“Wait, you were expecting it?”

“Well, yeah, I mean, you’re the one who invited me to camp with ya,” she replies, and he supposes she does have a point there. Maybe he is not nearly as subtle about any of this as he thinks he is.

“I guess so, I mean…I wasn’t gonna ask to do anything, I mean, if you wanted to, that would be fine, but I was just gonna let things happen however you wanted, and…” This time, his eyes widen. “Hold on, so what it is that you _weren’t_ expecting? Like, what surprised you so much you pulled away like that, if you were expecting to feel…you know.”

Marnie pauses for a moment, clearly so embarrassed that she can hardly think of what to say, before she finally looks down and mutters, “Big.”

“What?”

“Fuck’s sake, Victor! Ya don’t have to make me say it out loud!” she cries, scolding him like she might some of her gym trainers. The outburst is almost entirely due to her own embarrassment in the situation. “I didn’t think ya were gonna be that…that _big_.”

“Oh.” Now he’s definitely glad that the darkness makes it impossible for her to see how red his face is, because if she was not expecting his size, he sure as hell was not expecting for her to comment on it like that. Maybe he has had a feeling, for a while now, that he might be a little well-endowed, especially for his age. He does not make it a habit of being naked around other guys, and vice versa, but he has seen enough in locker rooms to start to get the feeling that he might be a little bit blessed.

But he had no idea it would be enough for Marnie to notice it, much less call him out on it like this. He never thought it would be enough to surprise or intimidate his girlfriend, and now, he is a little bit proud of himself. She looks up at him, waiting for him to say anything to him, and he clears his throat.

“I…sorry for making you say that?”

She gives him a playful shove and says, “You should be. Now, uh, maybe to save me from that humiliation, could we get back to what we were doin’?”

Victor does not need to be told twice, even more turned on now that he knows that Marnie is not only in the mood to potentially take things further, but that she is also impressed by his size. Things might be going a lot better than he expected tonight, and soon enough, their kissing has escalated so much that he has her on her back, and he only pulls back because he needs to ask her if they should move into one of the tents, so that she is not left laying on the ground.

She agrees, and by the time they are inside, she has shed her leather jacket, which Victor takes as the cue to start undressing one another. While they kiss each other, they tear at each other’s clothes, the excitement too much to bear, until suddenly, he realizes that his girlfriend is in front of him in only her underwear, and that _he_ is stripped down to his underwear as well.

Leaning in slowly, he reaches around to unclasp her bra. He can barely see her face in the dark like this, but he can tell that she is a little embarrassed, but she does not stop him from taking it off. Victor can’t help but drop his face lower once her bra is on the ground, kissing and licking at her breasts, sucking on her nipples, making her whimper and cry out in surprise. Truth be told, he is a little surprised himself, so overwhelmed in the moment that he can’t help but go for it, wanting her so badly that he can’t stand it.

He pulls back after a moment, though not because he wants to. “Do you want to keep going?” he asks, and she nods, standing up suddenly as she hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties. Victor stands as well, so that the two of them can drop their last article of clothing at the same time- and then Marnie’s jaw drops as well, because she is apparently not at all prepared for what she sees.

“Are we really gonna be able to do it?” she asks, after a moment of silence.

“What, is it that…” he starts to ask, but then shakes his head. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. But I promise, if we do go through with it, I’m gonna be really gentle with you.”

“I don’t wanna stop,” she says, her voice still a little dazed. “I’m just a little…a little overwhelmed by everything. But please…don’t stop.” That is all that he needs to hear, and as long as he knows that Marnie wants him, as long as he knows that she wants to go through with this, then he is willing to put all of his limited knowledge to good use, in the hopes that he can make sure it all feels good for her, that she is able to handle his size even for her first time.

Victor kisses her while he starts fingering her, hoping that he is doing it right, hoping that she will pull back to protest if he does anything to hurt her. He does everything by feeling, which might not be the best idea, since he is not looking where he is touching, but everything feels the way he thinks that it should- better, actually, because he had no idea she would be this hot, or this _wet_ \- and Marnie begins moaning into his kiss, so he keeps it up.

Letting Marnie’s moans guide him on what is good for her, Victor does his best to figure things out. At times, she does pull back from the kiss, to let him know if she does not like something, or if she likes something so much that she does not want him to stop for even a second, but she is always quick to press her lips to his again, so that the two can pick up right where they left off. Her moans grow more frantic, more desperate, and his cock aches with his arousal, but he tries to keep his own desires under control, while he works to make sure that she is ready for him.

Marnie begins jerking her hips, grinding back against his hand a bit as she loses herself in her own excitement, and that alone is so hot that it makes him tremble from how much he wants her. Victor gets the idea to break the kiss, dropping his head down so that he can press his lips to one of her nipples, licking at it softly, and making her gasp and whimper, his name sounding so good on her lips right now. Though he has never done any of this before, he is not unfamiliar with what girls are supposed to like, having done a bit of external _research_ on his own in the past, research that he now hopes he is applying well enough to make her want him that much more.

Her breasts are small, but he loves that, and has heard plenty of times before that it makes her more sensitive. If the way her moans increase as he sucks one of her nipples and continues to finger her is anything to go off of, he has to believe that this is true, that she must be incredibly sensitive, and that he is doing a good job getting her excited for him. He actually has no idea how long he is supposed to keep going with this, but then Marnie suddenly moans, “More, I wan’…c’mon, Victor, you’re makin’ me…”

He stops everything suddenly, though he is gentle in the way that he withdraws his fingers, eager to do whatever she wants next. If she thinks that she is finally ready to take him, then he is going to take her word for it, because he really does not feel like he can wait for her much longer either way. He gets on top of her, with her legs spread around him, and nudges the tip of his cock against her slick opening, now even more dripping wet than it was when he first started touching her, his efforts having paid off quite a bit.

“Now, you’re sure you’re ready for this?” he asks, wanting to be certain, even if he knows that it will be absolute torture to pull back now, if she changes her mind. But Marnie nods, biting her lip, looking so needy that he knows that he can’t continue to deny her this.

Slowly, he pushes forward, applying a bit of pressure, until he starts to feel some give, starts to feel the tip of his cock pressing forward. Marnie yelps a bit when he first penetrates her, and takes a few breaths to try and relax again. Victor stops immediately, even though he would much rather keep going, would much rather force himself the rest of the way in and have his way with her. It is like torture to stop when he is so close, but he waits for Marnie to catch her breath again, to calm down before she gives him the go ahead, and only once he has her permission, does he start to push forward again.

It is slow going, and he takes his time, even when he feels like he might lose his mind from the wait. She is so tight and her walls squeeze his cock in a way that he could never hope to emulate with his own hand, so he can definitely see why everyone is so hung up on fucking, rather than being left to handle it all on their own. Marnie lets him know, in a strained voice, when it starts to become too much for her, and she lets him know when she is ready for more from him, as he takes his time to fit him impressive length inside of her.

In the end, he bottoms out before he has even fit all of it inside of her, but he stops either way, not trying to force himself any further for the time being. For the time being, he just wants to catch his breath and steady himself, while Marnie works to get used to this new fullness, so intense and only mildly painful, with the pain quickly starting to fade, giving way to a more pleasant feeling.

Such a pleasant feeling for her that she is soon giving into her orgasm, and Victor is quickly overwhelmed by the way she pulses around him, so tight and perfect that he can’t stop himself, until he is pushing further forward, and pushing past her cervix. He is no longer bottomed out, he is completely inside of her now, and much deeper than he expected to be able to fit.

Marnie is left moaning uncontrollably in the throes of her orgasm, barely even noticing the way that he has managed to go deeper inside of her, and then, he can’t hold back anymore either. Her orgasm is prolonged because Victor is so overwhelmed that he comes as well. As the two of them moan in unison, he erupts within her, filling her with so much of his seed that he almost wonders if it is ever going to stop.

Eventually, they both do start to come down from their climax, both breathless, starting into each other’s eyes. The intensity is almost too much to bear in the moment, but now that it has started to fade, it just leaves both of them desperate for more, craving that much more of each other. Neither comment on the fact that he has just come inside of her without any warning, but he does notice her eyes drifting down to her stomach. Following her gaze, he realizes what has her so transfixed- his cock is so big and so deep inside of her that it has left her stomach bulging from it, the shape perfectly outlined as he stretches her.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re big,” she mumbles, and there is something so unbearably hot about hearing her point out that obvious fact that he starts thrusting into her, wanting more, unable to help himself. Victor has never wanted anything more than he wants Marnie in this moment, and she seems to share that sentiment, her voice breaking as she cries out for him.

They can both watch the way he moves inside of her, with the way his cock fills her, and she remains transfixed by that for some time, as Victor continues thrusting into her, slowly at first, as he tries to make sure that he is not too much for her to handle. He is still amazed that he was able to go deeper, that, in the heat of the moment, there was nothing else that he _could_ do but pushed further forward, wanting to fill her all the way. Marnie seems to amazed by his size, so amazed by how he feels inside of her, that there is nothing else she wants more than to have him keep fucking her.

Slowly, he starts to lose himself even more in it. Though he starts out with a steady pace, his body is quick to demand more of him, and he wants to keep going, wants to keep picking up the pace, all so that he can give her more, and so that he can take more, at the same time. She is so tight around him, squeezing his cock in a way that is absolutely maddening, and he loves her more than anything in the world, and loves this feeling. There is no one else that he ever could have done this with, no one else that could have made him feel like this.

With each thrust, he picks up the pace more and more, making her moan and cry out for her, her words becoming incoherent. She moans his name a few times, or at least he thinks that she does, but she really is difficult to understand as she continues to give herself over to her disorienting pleasure. Marnie is growing tighter around him again, the tension building, and he thinks that means that she is about to come again, so he keeps it up, wanting to feel that wonderful sensation, the one that he knows he can never resist.

It must be a good thing that he has not only already made her come, but that he is about to do it again. Victor knows hardly anything about how to please a woman, going only off of his limited research, but he is glad to know that he is doing something right, that he is making Marnie feel as good as she deserves. There is nothing he wants more than to know that she loves this as much as he does, and he loves this more than anything he has ever felt before. The more times he can make her come, the better, and he knows that he is always going to be right behind her, for as long as his stamina will allow him to.

The fact that he has already pumped her full once does not seem to register to either of them anymore, as they continue chasing that same high. There are a lot of things that they should have taken into consideration before, but none of that seems to matter to them in the heat of the moment. Maybe he would have been more prepared, had he not spent such a long time convincing himself that nothing of the sort would have between them tonight, but hindsight is twenty-twenty, and Victor honestly just wants to stay in the moment. Neither the past nor the future mean a damn thing in the present.

And then Marnie is sent into another shuddering orgasm, screaming his name as she comes, and Victor is pulled right along with her, giving in without having a choice, his body responding on its own. Her womb is flooded once again, his seed spilling out, gushing into her in such a large amount, completely out of his control. Her legs are sticky with it, as there is no way that she can hope to contain all of this at once. Not only is his cock far too big, but so are his emissions, making for quite the intense fuck for the both of them.

They both need a minute after that, to catch their breath. It seems like this should be the end of things, since they have both come multiple times already, and Victor knows that he is just adding to the already obvious risk if he keeps going like he has so far. He is honestly stunned by just how much he comes when he is inside of her, and stunned by how much stamina he seems to have right now.

For a little while, he just lays beside Marnie, the two of them panting in their attempts to catch their breath. At first, he really does think that they are done for now, that he will start calming down any minute, his erection going back down, so that he can cuddle with his girlfriend and the two of them can sleep together for the rest of the night. They have the whole weekend ahead of them, where he is certain that they will not be able to keep their hands off of each other, not after this, but he thinks that, for right now, they are going to get the rest that they probably need a lot more than they need anymore of _that_.

But he does not calm down, and any time he glances at her out of the corner of his eye, chest rapidly rising and falling with her heavy breathing, he starts to think that he is not going to calm down, at least not any time soon, not as long as they are still together like this. Hell, he will be lucky if he is able to calm down for the rest of his life, now that he knows what it is like to be inside of her, to have her beneath him, moaning his name while he fucks her with all that he has.

As if reading his mind, or perhaps just as riled up as he is, Marnie suddenly surprises him by rolling over on top of him, capturing his lips in a kiss before he is able to ask her just what she thinks she is doing. She knows exactly what she is doing to him, able to feel it clearly enough when she is right on top of him like this, and all he can do is hold her close while he returns her kiss, just wanting to keep tasting her and feeling her, never wanting to let go.

Marnie does pull out of the kiss eventually, sitting up and straddling his waist. There is a playful smile on her face as she starts to push down onto his cock, murmuring, “Sorry, wasn’t quite done with ya yet.” Victor, currently rendered speechless, has absolutely no complaints to voice either way, and really wants to just let her keep doing whatever she wants with him.

This time, it is not nearly as slow as the first time, with Marnie more than ready to take him, and all at once. She pushes down and lets his cock go as deep as it can once again, the bulge left by it so prominent, especially when he is looking at her from this angle. Victor really likes looking at her from below, reaching up to hold onto her hips, wanting to keep her steady and just wanting to touch her, to have his hands on her while she starts to rise and fall, slowly at first, as she gets a feel for it.

With him there to support her, she at least does not have to worry much about her balance, and is soon falling into a much more rapid pace, until she is practically bouncing atop his cock, and Victor is left completely helpless beneath her. The closer she gets to her climax, the faster she rides him, and he is amazed to feel her getting so tense already, getting more sensitive with each round, coming easier each time. This time, she throws her head back and cries out his name as she comes on top of him, and it takes all that he has not to join her this time, trying to hold out and save it.

Marnie is determined to get more, though, and wastes no time in getting right back to it, not even needing to recover before she is riding him again, looking down at him with the most delicious expression on her face. He is so glad to be able to look up at her while she uses him, and in no time at all, she is close once again, and this time, he knows that he will not be able to hold back when she does come. This time, he is going to come with her again, and fill her once again, risks be damned.

It comes on all at once, the most intense orgasm that he has felt from her all night, making her absolutely scream for him, and there is something so strange and wonderful about seeing his reserved girlfriend go to pieces like this. He can’t spend any time marveling in that, though, because he is right there with her, coming harder than he has in his life, pumping her full of his seed, so much that he knows she will be left leaking it, and that sensation only prolongs her orgasm.

With her head thrown back, he can just barely see the look on her face, eye rolling back in her head, mouth hanging wide open, as she gives into the greatest pleasure of her life, both of them no doubt knowing that there is no way he could fill her up that much, over and over again, without increasing the risk exponentially. But for right now, neither of them care much about that, too caught up in the afterglow to think about anything else.

Finally, at least for the moment, the two of them are satisfied enough to think about getting some sleep, but that will probably not last for long. And though it will take some time for any consequences to catch up with them, Victor knows that he is not worried about that. No matter what happens, as long as he has Marnie, and as long as Marnie has him, he knows that they are going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
